You're a Holocaust
by Melisandre
Summary: La guerre les separe...elle avance, mais elle ne sait plus pourquoi... Et la seule réponse qu'on lui donne est que ce monde est rouge sang...et que les gens ont besoin de héros. (HGDM fortement sous-entendus mais navrée, pas réalisé) darkfic, deadfic


**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Songfic, darkfic, deadfic. Je vous préviens, je déprimais lorsque j'ai pondu ça.

**Couples**: HG/DM (juste un peu plus que sous-entendus)  HP/RW entre autres. Mais c'est léger...

**Disclamer** : Hp pas a moi. Voila, c'est dit.

Bon, ok la chanson non plus...Voilà, c'est dit aussi.

**_You're a holocaust_**

La nuit....noire....si noire...noire comme le désepoire.

Le coeur...brisé...sali.

Comme son âme. Salie. Brisée. L'un comme l'autre, brisés, foulé au pied par la guerre, par le sang. Par ces foutus massacres, par ces putains de missions.

Pour lui. Pour Dumbledore. Rien d'autre qu'un manipulateur. Comme l'autre. Comme Voldemort. L'un comme l'autre, comme l'âme et le coeur, ils sont tous les deux noirs et maléfiques, froids. Ils bougent les gens comme les pions sur l'echequier. Cyniques, ils se servent des autres au nom de leur cause.

Et elle...elle, brisée, elle sert. Elle sert Dumbledore, parce que c'est le côté des "gentils", n'est ce pas, les lapins rose et les petits zozios. Les gentils. Pffuuu, quelle merde ! Tous les même.

Mais elle est fatiguée...Si fatiguée...

Elle est debout, dans cette école qu'elle aime tant. Poudlard. Mais que cet homme puisse en être le directeur la fait vomir.

Debout, elle regarde en bas de la tour. La tour la plus haute du chateau. Le vent siffle a ses oreilles...froid comme la mort, il mord sa chair comme les sorts qu'elle a reçu au cour de ses missions pour l'Ordre. Comme les sorts qu'elle a jeté pour l'Ordre.

Les cris...

Ses cris...

Ceux qu'elle a poussé...Ceux qu'ils ont poussé...

Quelle importance.

Rien qu'un peu de sang. Un peu plus dans ce monde qui lui semble écarlate.

Lentement, elle ouvre les yeux, puis les referme.

Depuis des mois, à présent, elle a l'impressoin de vivre dans un cauchemard. Que tout cela n'est pas réel. Elle voit, elle fait...mais il lui semble que tant d'horreur ne peut être possible.

Son regard se pose sur le muret qui la sépare du vide.

Elle avance.

Si simple...si tentant... si évident.

Saute, et tout sera finit. Terminé les missoins, les manipulations, les hurlements...

Et personne. Personne pour l'arrêter. Pour la retenir. Pour lui dire que vivre sert a quelque chose. Encore. Respirer encore une journée, faire encore un pas en avant, se forcer à manger, à bouger, à parler...Personne pour la retenir...

Le vide l'attire. L'appelle. Un pas...

Encore un pas vers le vide et tout sera finit...

            - Si simple...

Pas de larme. Elle n'a plus de larme. Elle les a toutes donnée, offertes, a cette putain de cause. Pour rien. Peut être pour quelque chose, si...pour les moldus..Et encore. Est-ce que cela mérite tant de souffrance, tant de _mal_ ?

Les yeux secs, elle regarde le vide, qui l'appelle...

Simple...

Et elle recule.

Hermione Granger ne recule pas devant les problèmes.

Elle les affronte, elle les réduit en poussière. Et elle avance. Encore.

Hermione Granger ne choisit jamais la lacheté. C'est une griffondor, une vraie.

Alors elle recule, encore.

Jusqu'a ce que la tentation, si...si...tentante soit suffisement loin pour qu'elle ne sucombe pas.

Le vent lui arrache une larme. Une seule. Juste le vent.

Elle se détourne, laisse le vent lui voler sa peine, sa souffrance...lui amputer le coeur et lui vider les entrailles...si il pouvait seulement durer, ce vent...mais elle sait que dès qu'elle va être en bas, cela va cesser. Cela reviendra. Encore et encore.

Elle fait un pas vers les escaliers.

Un pas. Un autre.

Encore. Un autre.

Encore.

Avance.

Respire.

C'est ca, qu'elle ne doit pas oublier. Respirer.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15...16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23...24...25...26...27...28...29...

Elle compte.

Cela l'empêche de réflèchir. C'est déjà ça...

Respire.

            - Je t'en aurais empêché.

La voix. Froide, métalique, sans émotion.

Elle se retourne. Un peu surprise, mais pas tant que ça. Plus rien ne la surprend. Elle est juste fatiguée d'avance parce qu'elle sait qu'il va falloir qu'elle parle. Qu'elle bouge. C'est si fatiguant...

Il la regarde. Blond, lointain...si lointain.

            - Malfoy.

Il répète:

            - Je t'en aurais empêché.

Elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Elle sourit interieurement. Enfin, presque. Parce que lui, son visage est souriant. Ce sourire ironique, froid, cruel et arrogant qu'il porte toujours. En le regardant dans les yeux, on ne le voit pas. Ce n'est pas un sourire, c'est une grimace. Qu'il colle sur son visage, mais qui ne brille pas dans ses yeux. Elle sourit parce que dans ses yeux, elle lit la lassitude, la peine, l'amertume. C'est surtout l'amertume qui la fait sourire. Elle même est trop fatiguée pour la ressentir encore.

Elle n'a pas le force de répondre. Elle n'a plus la force de répondre.

Cela fait des mois qu'elle et Malfoy se battent, se cherchent mutuellement. Dans une lutte presque amicale, étrange, teintée de flirt ou de haine, elle ne sait plus.

            - Si tu craques, c'est vraiment que tu es faible, Granger. Faible...comme ceux que tu méprises.

Il ne rajoute rien. Elle ne demande pas pourquoi. Elle avance, encore.

Il ne la suit pas.

Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Elle s'écroule sur le lit défait.

Le sommeil la fuit, comme toujours. Chaque nuit, elle le cherche. Et chaque nuit, il ne vient pas. D'un geste las, elle allume la radio, parce que elle est fatiguée de compter, maintenant. Elle en est à 1547 et elle ne veut plus se concentrer sur les nombres...

Yours eyes are almost dead 

_Can't get out of bed_

_And you can't sleep_

_You're sitting down to dress_

_And you're a mess_

_You look in the mirror_

_You look in your eyes_

_Then you realize_

_Everybody goes_

_Leaving those_

_Who fall behind_

_Everybody goes_

_As far as they can_

_They don't just care_

_They stood on the stairs_

_Laughing at your airs_

_Your mother's dead_

_She said_

_'Don't be afraid'_

_Your mother's dead_

_You're on your own_

_She's in her bed_

_Everybody goes_

_Leaving those_

Who fall behind 

_Everybody goes_

_As far as they can_

_They don't just care_

_You're a wasted face_

_You're a sad-eyed lie_

_You're a holocaust_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Se reveiller.

C'est toujours une torture.

Parce que ça veut dire que cela recommence. Encore...Et encore...

Mais elle se lève. Elle se change. Elle met même du fond de teint pour masquer les cernes.

Puis elle descend.

Dans Poudlard.

Même si elle a finit sa scolarité, depuis que la guerre est ouverte, le collège est devenu le quartier général des "gentils". L'axe du Bien.

Les tortures ont lieu dans les cachots.

Ca la fait mourir de rire, ça. Associer l"axe du bien", le côté des gentils, des utopistes et des crétins, qui font tous dans le mielleux et le sirupeux...à la réalité. Les tortres ont lieu dans les cachots.

Elle croise Harry.

Il lui adresse une grimace qui ressemble à un sourire. Lui aussi est fatigué. Mais il a Ron...Ils sont ensemble.

Ils sont heureux.

Pour cela, Hermione les a haïs. Mais plus maintenant. Après tout, un cadavre n'est pas jaloux du bonheur des autres.

Au contraire. A présent, c'est plus pour eux qu'elle se force à continuer. Bien plus pour eux que pour elle même.

Elle continue son chemin. Jusqu'aux cachots.

Une mission à finir.

Une autre.

Un mangemort qui détient des informations. Elle doit le faire parler. Et elle a les moyens de le faire.

C'est Snape et Malfoy qui leur ont dit qu'il savait quelque chose d'utile.

Les deux espions...

Son regard vide fixe un instant la porte de bois, la poignée rouillée.

Elle entre...

Une salle, grande, froide. Une table de fer, rouillée, pleine de sang seché. Des torches au mur de pierres suintantes. Une odeur...une odeur de sang, de sueur, d'urine... de peur.

Elle connait bien celle odeur. C'est elle qui la cause. Et a plusieur reprises, c'est elle qui l'a dégagée. Elle fait un signe à un sorcier a l'air fatigué et indifferent. Il ouvre une autre porte et fait entrer un homme. Terrifié.

Il le fait assoire sur une chaise, devant la table rouillée. Le mangemort roule des yeux effrayés, tremble, dégage une odeur à soulever le coeur. Mais elle  l'habitude.

Il lève les yeux sur elle et pousse un gémissement de terreur pure.

Il la reconnaît.

            - Tu sais qui je suis.

Sa voix est froide, sans tonalité.

Il gémit a nouveau.

Oh oui, il sait qui elle est. C'est _elle_.

Si la terreur féminine des membres de l'Ordre est Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qu'on surnomme Celle-qui-aime-le-sang, depuis la mort de MacGonagall, la terreur féminine des mangemorts est celle qu'on appelle juste "_Elle_". Parfois on l'appelle par son nom, Granger, mais plus souvent Elle. Dans les rangs des mangemorts en tout cas.

Parce que les sorciers civils, eut, sont lobotaumisés par les journeaux et la propagande du Ministère. Après avoir longtemps nié l'évidence, à savoir la guerre, celui-ci a soutenu Dumbledore. Et a mis ses outils de communication à son service.

Les journeaux diabolisent les mangemorts, qui n'en ont certes pas besoin, et idéalisent les "combatants de la libert".

Harry Potter Le Survivant. Il est l'étandar de leur cause.

Ron Weasley, Le Loyal, celui au sang pur qui défend les faibles. Ron est la légitimité.

Dumbledore, le sage. Il rassure, il est celui qui est fort, ancien.

Et Hermione Granger. _La Pasionaria_. La belle qui se bat comme une lionne et qui est plus forte que tous les mangemorts réunnis.

Tssss...Si elle étais si forte, la guerre serait finie depuis belle lurette.

Mais les gens ont besoin de héros.

Et ils oublient de dire que Le Loyal a passé trois semaines a se faire torturer jusqu'a en perdre la raison, qu'il ne doit sa survie et sa santé mentale qu'a un homme que les journeaux lapident: Malofoy, le vilain Malfoy. Que Dumbledore les manipule tous, qu'il ne cherche que le pouvoir que Voldemrt veut lui voler. Que le Survivant est un ex-junky, qu'il est homosexuel (ce qui est mal vu) et qu'il n'a rien d'un enfant de coeur sur le champs de bataille.. Et que leur chère _Pasionaria _tue, torture et massacre allégrement dans les donjons du "Palais de la Libert".

Elle en a la nausée.

Son regard se pose sur le mangemort devant elle.

Il tremble de trouille. S'urine dessus.

Il sait qu'il va mourir. Et elle aussi.

            - Si tu parles, je te tuerais vite.

C'est la seule chose qu'elle peut lui promettre.

Alors il parle. Il dénonce une taupe.

Une autre victime pour l'un d'entre eux.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, un des jumeaux ou peut être même Parvati. Un d'entre eux ira ce soir dans la maison de la taupe...

Et lancera – encore – le sortilège de mort.

Une fois de plus.

Elle voudrait bien lui donner du Véritaserum, pour être sure, mais il est surement gavé de drogues qui annulent les effets du sérum de vérité. Tous les mangemorts en prennent. Les membres de l'Ordre aussi. Même si ils parlent généralement. Il suffit que la personne qui les interroge soit suffisement convainquante.

Elle l'est.

Sans même ciller, elle lance le sort:

            - _Avada Kedavra_ !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle est de nouveau au sommet de la tour.

Elle écoute le vent.

Qui lui brule la peau, lui griffe le visage.

Et emporte sa peine...Ou le lui fait croire.

La voix, encore, derrière elle.

            - Je t'en empêcherais.

Froid. Si froid.

Elle se retourne...

            - Malfoy...

Il approche. Tout près.

            - C'est bientôt finit, Granger.

Elle ne comprend pas.

            - La taupe qu'on a trouvé...enfin que tu as trouvé.

Ahh...C'est ça. Elle ne s'en souvenais déjà plus. C'était il y une semaine...ou un siècle. C'est pareil...pour elle.

            - Avant de la tuer, la belette lui a fait cracher des infos intéressantes.

Une autre séance de torture pour Ron.

            - Avec ça...on peut lancer l'assaut final.

Elle rit:

            - Comme c'est bien dit... "l'assaut final"... Une formule de Dumbledore pour remotiver les troupes, je suppose ?

Un sourire tordu apparaît sur ces traits à lui.

            - Ouai. Que veux-tu, il faut bien les cajoler avant de les envoyer de faire massacrer.

Ils se taisent. Ils savent ce que "assaut final" veut dire.

Pour les civils, ça veut dire la fin de la guerre.

Pour eux, ça veut dire la mort. Pour beaucoup d'entre eux.

Il sourit encore.

            - Reste en vie.

Rester en vie. Survire. Ca fait des mois qu'elle survit. Et elle en a marre...Si marre...

            - Pourquoi ?

Il n'a pas l'air surprit par sa question. Après tout, il doit se poser la même.

            - Parce que les gens voudront te voir, à la petite sauterie de la victoire que le Ministère ne manquera pas d'organiser, après tout ça. N'oublies pas. Les gens ont besoin de héros.

            - Toi tu n'en es pas un ?

            - Non, tu sais bien que moi je suis le grand méchant loup. Mais toi, ils voudront croire que tu es _La Pasionaria_, la belle lionne. Sinon, l'histoire serait beaucoup moins drôle, hum ? Sans héroine, c'est comme un gateau au chocolat sans chocolat. Y'a toujours une femme qui reçoit une médaille dans les belles histoires.

Elle se retourne pour le fixer dans les yeux et demande, amère:

            - Ah parce que tu trouves qu'on vit une belle histoire ?

            - Nous, non. Mais eux, dans les livres de cours, ce qu'ils retiendront, c'est ce qui les arrange. Ils ne se souviendront pas qu'on a autant torturé qu'eux, ni qu'on a autant tué qu'eux. Ils ne se souviendront pas de moi, ni de Snape. Les espions, c'est pas très glorieux.

Oui. C'est vrai. Ils ne retiendront que ce qu'ils veulent.

Après tout, ce sont les vainqueurs qui écrivent l'Histoire.

Elle s'avance vers les escaliers.

La même lassitude en lui et en elle. La même peine.

            - Reste en vie aussi.

            - Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

            - Parce qu'on les emmerde.

Elle ne voit pas son sourire. Ni son expression triste et résignée.

Lui ne voit pas son visage fatigué. Ni ses yeux hantés.

Mais dans sa tête résonne les paroles d'une chanson...

_You're a wasted face_

_You're a sad-eyed lie_

_You're a holocaust_

Elle se sent si triste et lasse.

Pour elle et pour lui.

Pour ce qu'il y aurait pu y avoir.

Entre eux...

Et qui fut brisé et recouvert par la guerre.

Par le sang.

Par la mort.

La mort qui suinte de leur peau. Qui leur colle au visage.

Comme une marque qu'on ne pourrait pas cacher. Parce que cette marque là les sépare plus sûrement que celle appliquée au fer rouge par Voldemort.

Bien plus sûrement.

Alors il ne lui reste plus qu'a continuer. Sans ce qui aurait pu exister.

Avancer.

Encore.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hagarde, elle se traîne dans la rue de Londre.

Jonchée de cadavres, les trottoirs défoncés, le bitumes creusé de cratères ensanglantés...

Parfois, elle trébuche sur un corps...

Parfois juste un membre... ou alors elle glisse dans une flaque de sang.

La fumée qui se dégage des corps carbonisés, des maisons en feu lui brûle les yeux.

"L'assaut final"...

Finit.

Mais elle ne sait même pas qui a gagné.

Un mourant s'accroche au bas de sa robe, en poussant un gargouillement. Sa bouche aux dents brisée est pleine de sang. Il lui manque un bras.

Sans lui accorder un regard, elle se dégage et continue son chemin.

Vers là ou Harry et Voldemort devaient combattre.

Un trou, un cratère plutôt s'est creusé dans le béton. Les canalisations ont éclatées et l'eau des  égouts sorte de terre telle des fontaines, répendant l'eau souillée.

Elle arrive au centre du trou...

            - Harry ? Ron ?

Une montagne de cadavre s'élève à sa gauche. L'un d'entre eux à une main en argent. Mais cette main bouge encore.

La jeune femme lance le sort mortel sans même réflechir.

La main ne bouge plus.

Elle répète:

            - Harry ? Ron ?

La fumée l'empêche de voir à plus de trois mètres devant elle. Mais à travers le bruit de l'eau qui jaillit et les gémissements des mourants, elle entend une voix lui répondre.

Elle se dirige vers l'appel. Harry et Ron sont là. Ron tient le cadavre de son amant dans ses bras.

Un peu plus loin, elle voit le cadavre de Voldemort.

Hermione titube.

Et s'écroule à côté de son ami d'enfance.

            - Il s'est battu jusqu'au bout...explique Ron en bégayant, les yeux fixes. Mais Bellatrix l'a eut par derrière...j'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, je me battait contre Galford...mais il...il a eut le temps de lancer l'Avada avant de...avant de...

La voix brisée, il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase.

Elle est incapable de faire un geste.

Avancer ?

Encore ?

Respirer, bouger, manger?

Encore ?

Non. Pas sans Harry.

Lentement, elle glisse vers Ron et pose sa main sur la sienne, de l'autre, entoure le cadavre.

Sa main, celle qui enlace le corps de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son frère, touche un liquide chaud, poisseux. Harry se vide encore de son sang et bientôt elle même en est couverte.

Elle n'a plus la force de bouger.

Lui pleure, à présent. Les larmes coulent sur son visage maculé de sang seché, de bleus et de boue.

Ils restent là, incapables de la moindre pensée cohérente.

C'est ainsi qu'il les trouve.

Lui aussi est mal en point. Ses cheveux blonds sont collés par la sueur et le sang, son bras gauche tombe, innerte à son côté et ses vêtements sont déchirés.

Il se traîne jusqu'a eux et lance:

            - Ey la belette.

Ron lève des yeux vides vers lui.

            - J'ai eu Bellatrix.

Malfoy se laisse tomber auprès d'eux. Ron n'ajoute rien. Il se contente de serrer Harry un peu plus.

Puis elle se souvient de quelque chose.

            - Malfoy. J'ai eu ton père. Il a souffert avant de mourir. Il venait de se battre contre Parvati et...il l'a tuée, mais elle...elle...

Elle s'arrête.

Il avait comprit.

Parvati était une bonne combattante. Et son père avait tué ses parents.

- Elle l'a fait souffrir autant qu'elle a put, avant de mourir.

Innocence perdue. Pour elle, mais aussi pour ceux qui sont encore vivants...vivants...

Il hoche la tête. Peut être heureux. Peut être simplement dégouté. Comme eux tous.

Malfoy ne rajoute rien.

Peronne ne rajoute quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y a rien à ajouter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peut être une suite. Si on me la demande, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en ait besoin. Ceci dit, je ne cracherais pas sur un **petit mot** pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé...

Voila la traduction de la chanson. Je précise qu'elle n'est pas a moi, mais d'**Alex Chilton, même si la version que je conais est celle reprise par Placebo.**

**Holocaust******

Ton regard est presque éteint

Impossible de te lever

Et tu ne peux pas dormir

Tu t'assois pour t'habiller

Et tu ne sais plus ou tu en es

Tu te regarde dans la glace

Tu croises ton regard

Alors tu réalises

Tout le monde s'en va

Laissant ceux

Qui chutent derrière eux

Ils s'en vont tous

Aussi loin qu'ils peuvent

Ils n'en ont juste rien à foutre

Ils se tiennent sur les marches

Et se moquent de toi

Ta mère est morte

Elle disait

'N'aies pas peur'

Ta mère est morte

T'es livré à toi même

Elle est dans son lit

Tout le monde s'en va

Laissant ceux

Qui chutent derrière eux

Ils s'en vont tous

Aussi loin qu'ils peuvent

Ils n'en ont juste rien à foutre

Tu es un visage décharn

Tu es un mensaonge au regard triste

Tu es un holocaust


End file.
